


Christmas Songs and Epiphanies

by InnerCinema



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make my wish come true – all I want for Christmas is you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Songs and Epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of advent fluff I already posted on tumblr ♥

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

“Something in my face?

Fucking fuck!

“Stark? Somebody home?”

_There is just one thing I need_

And fucking Barton for actually listening to the radio!

“Ehm… Tony?”

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree…_

He was so fucking doomed! So unbelievably, horribly screwed.

Tony blinked when fingers snapped right in front of his nose.

“Huh?” He blinked some more for good measure when he focused on Barnes – and how could those lips ever be legal?! - because this could not be true, right?

_Make my wish come true – all I want for Christmas is you_

How was this his life? He had, in fact, realized that he had fallen for James Buchanan Barnes and in the most clichéd way there was, he had only realized this because of a fucking Christmas song!

“I’ve got to go.” He mumbled and turned around to make a beeline for the elevator, the wish for coffee and some food long forgotten.

He had some forgetting to do and denial to be in

-

“What are you doing here?”

“What? Can’t I be a good head of R&D for once and appear to meetings?”

“What did you do?” Pepper looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Nothing!” He gave a hopefully manly pout. “I’m just genuinely interested in what those… guys… women… people have to say, okay?”

His CEO stared at him with wide eyes before she pulled him back into her office and closed the door. “Oh god! You’re not dying again, are you?” And thank you, this was a look he never wanted to see on her again. That’s why they had broken up: All he did was cause her grief and worry.

“No! God! Pep! No!” Tension bled out of his own shoulders when she sighed in relief.

“What is it then? And be honest. The meeting is in ten minutes and if don’t tell me the truth, I will actually make you go and stay and listen. There will be a quiz.”

“I just don’t want to go shopping for Christmas decorations.”

She gave him an incredulous look. “But you love shopping for Christmas decorations. You always get excited like a little boy. It’s actually kind of cute.” The smile faded from her lips and soon her face was stern once again. “Why don’t you want to go shopping with the others?”

He winced. Great. Why did she have to know him so well?! “I… erm… there might…” She raised an eyebrow. “I may have a small ginormous crush on Bucky Barnes.” Tony felt his neck heat in embarrassment and looked away from the bafflement in his friend’s face.

“Wow. Okay. What made you realize this?”

“Mariah Carrey.”

Silence

Finally, curiosity got to him and he looked up only to see Pepper trying really, really hard not to laugh. “I hate you.” He mumbled and pursed his lips and this was apparently the final straw because then she burst out into chuckling.

“Only you, Tony, only you.” He felt a bit betrayed but the heat subsided when she pulled him into a hug. Pepper-hugs were the best. “What makes you think it’s a crush and not just attraction?” She asked softly and pulled away to look at him.

“Well… I live in one of the hottest flat-shares and none of the others got to me in that way. I mean… he _is_ hot. No denial there. But he likes the bots. He doesn’t just find them funny, he actually interacts with them and genuinely wants to know more and… geez! He doesn’t even mind my rambling and sometimes… sometimes I’ve got the feeling he actually… trusts me. God, I’m not drunk enough for this conversation.” He sighed when she pulled him to her chest once again.

“Tony...” She murmured and gently stroked his back. “I think you should tell him.”

“What?” This time is was him who pulled back first. “No! No, no, no!” There was no way Bucky would like him back like this when there was Steve. Nobody in his right mind would be in a relationship with him. Especially not, when they got a glimpse of him. Not Stark, not Iron Man, no: Tony. Plus: Even if, for whatever miracle, Bucky actually did want him, Tony was sure he’d fuck up.

Pepper was apparently psychic because with her sad frown she looked like she read his thoughts. “He seems nice and obviously likes you in one way or the other so just tell him, okay?” When she was met with silence she gave a sigh that was close to resignation. “I’ve got to go to this meeting and you will go home and you will tell him that you like him and care about him. I bet it will go better than you think it will.”

When Tony let out a bitter, disbelieving laugh, she gave him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. “And if it doesn’t work out we will have a nice evening with cocktails and karaoke. Promised.”

-

He didn’t tell Bucky. Instead, he tortured himself with group meals which meant watching Bucky lick his sleek fingers with gusto and a movie night where the guy had made his life living hell by falling asleep with his head on Tony’s shoulder and later unconsciously sliding into his lap. Pure torture. But that was nothing in comparison to this:

The Avengers had decided to decorate the communal floor after Thor was finally back from Asgard and now, Thor and Clint where engarlanding pretty much every wall while Steve, Natasha and Bruce had passed on to trying out some Christmas cookie recipes and Tony was stuck to help Barnes hang up a giant mistletoe in the living room.

Not only was the man standing under a mistletoe but he was also looking painfully delicious with his shirt riding up anytime he stretched. For heaven’s sake, this should be forbidden. Illegal. Barnes was to be banned from looking sexy or even remotely attractive. This was probably only achievable with a giant jute back for his body and a paper bag over his head.

“You gonna kiss me or what?”

Once again, Tony blinked in confusion. Bucky was looking at him with a smug grin. “What?”

The soldier pointed to the mistletoe above their heads and Tony felt the hot blush creep up his neck. “I didn’t… I just…”

“For fuck’s sake!” The other man let out a good natured but exasperated huff and the next moment his fingers laced through the longer hair on the back of Tony’s neck to pull him in for a kiss and once the inventor had received the message, he was an eager participant. One hand was sneaking around the other’s waist while the second was digging into Bucky’s left sleeve.

After a while, they parted panting and Tony felt a bit dizzy. “You…”

Bucky grinned brightly. “For a genius you’re a bit slow on the uptake, sometimes.”

 

_Make my wish come true – all I want for Christmas is you_

 


End file.
